The present invention generally relates to antennas for mobile communication devices, and more specifically relates to multi-band antennas covering multiple frequency bands.
Currently, wireless networks operate according to a wide variety of communication standards and/or in a wide range of frequency bands. In order to accommodate multiple frequency bands and/or multiple communication standards, many mobile communication devices include a wideband antenna that covers multiple frequency bands or include a different antenna for each frequency band. However, as manufacturers continue to design smaller mobile communication devices, including multiple antennas in a mobile communication device becomes increasingly impractical. Further, while wideband antennas often cover multiple frequency bands, they typically do not cover all desired frequency bands. For example, while an antenna may cover either an 850 MHz frequency band commonly used in the United States or a 900 MHz frequency band commonly used in Europe, conventional antennas typically do not cover both frequency bands. As such, one mobile communication device is generally only compatible with either the European network or the U.S. network. Therefore, there remains a need for alternative mobile communication device antennas.